


Deal

by ForsakenKalika



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 22:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13328211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForsakenKalika/pseuds/ForsakenKalika
Summary: Hermione snarks back at Draco only to find him taking her advice between the stacks in the library. A smutty Dramione one-shot that was taking up space on my phone. Not canon-compliant, but it sure was fun to write. E rated for adult content and language.





	Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first story of my spankin'new AO3 account! 
> 
> Before we get into this, I will preface this with a note. This is in no way canon. Reviews complaining to me regarding this will probably be snorted at and ignored. 
> 
> This one-shot contains sexual activity and language. If you are not old enough to be reading this per your locale, click that handy back button. I don't need some angry parent nagging me because their precious darling read smut and was corrupted, though i'm sure if their precious darling is in the M archives, they've already been in Corruption Land for some time.
> 
> Spelling and grammatical errors are all mine as I am beta-less.
> 
> By the by, I don't own any HP properties, or those of any related entities.

"Hey, Granger," Malfoy smirked in her direction. "Is it true mudblood pussy has teeth?"

Hermione ground her teeth together. For weeks he had been making these sexually charged comments, drawing his friends' attention to her breasts or bum with his familiar drawl. The worst part was, she kind of enjoyed the attention. After years of being mistakenly called 'mate' by her two best friends, someone acknowledging her gender, even as admittedly disrespectfully as Malfoy was, was somewhat flattering. He didn't need to be so… himself about it, though.

She blamed her heightened hormones and the righteous anger which burned through her at that fucking word for her own cheeky reply.

"Hey Malfoy, is it true that the bigger a wizard's vault is the smaller his prick is?" His jaw dropped and two red spots appeared on his cheeks.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She made a show of assessing him and shrugged dismissively.

"I'm all set, thanks. Besides, you're the one concerned about what's in my knickers. Here's a hint: not you. Deal with it." Hermione finished packing her bag to go to dinner and hurried out without looking back.

In her haste, she had missed his murmured response.

"I will."

Her chair slid against the floor as Hermione stood to return her book and retrieve another. This Arithmancy assignment was killing her patience. Just when she thought she had the correct sequence… her curls tumbled about her face with veracity as she shook her head. There was nothing for it, she was just going to have to keep working.

When he pressed himself against her back in the stacks, she froze, her hand still raised where she had returned the book. Valiantly, Hermione fought the shivers which erupted as he ran his fingers down her raised arm to settle at her waist.

"Malfoy," she greeted, voice low and cringingly husky. Her eyes were glued to the hand he had wrapped around her side. This time, she couldn't stop the shivers which overtook her when he ran his other hand over her hair to bare her neck.

Hermione felt him grin against her ear and her responding blush with the puffs of air which just so softly tickled her senses with his reply. "Granger."

"It's past curfew," she whispered. Again, that damnable smirk. She felt the telltale prickling of her nipples pebbling. Fuck.

"It is." He was still pressing her gently against the stacks with his tall frame, making her feel both sheltered and overwhelmed. His thumb rubbed tantalizingly against the waistline of her skirt. Lip popped between her lips, Hermione fought the desire to press back against him.

"Do you have any idea how fucking sexy you are, Miss Granger?" Draco spoke so lowly in her ear, the vibrations from his gruff sentiment travelled straight to her knickers. That damnable thumb continued to move, this time up her ribs to the underside of her breast while his free hand now ducked under her skirt to run along her thigh.

"So bloody beautiful," he murmured and kissed her neck lightly. "You always have been, then, haven't you? So passionate and-" Draco dipped the hand he had buried beneath her skirt quickly. "Gorgeous."

Hermione's eyes crossed and she mewled lightly when he caressed her clothed sex briefly. "Even the sounds you make are gorgeous." Draco removed his hand from her skirt to grasp hers which was holding onto the shelf before her for an anchor, intertwining their fingers and pressing his hardness against her.

Instinctively, she moaned lightly and pressed back, grinning as he hissed in response. That small noise was enough to gain her at least a bit of mental clarity, and Hermione took some control back. Sliding her hand from beneath his, she worked it back and cupped him, squeezing lightly when he gasped.

"How long?" She whispered, rubbing his length behind her and pressing her breasts into what were now both his hands.

"Sixth Year, one of your shirts was particularly flattering. I came into my own hand over that for weeks." He gasped again, as she had undone his trousers and pulled him out, only to continue stroking him lightly.

Draco groaned when he moved a hand from her bra to her panties to find her soaked with arousal. "Gods, you're so fucking wet." He continued speaking as he explored her. "I began to notice you, how nicely your arse fit into your muggle trousers, your neck when you'd throw your head back to laugh, and I began to wonder how your arse would look as I bent you over a desk or how I'd have to fuck you to have you throw your head back for me."

His clever fingers moved her panties to the side and she allowed the tip of his member to slide between her lips. Hermione removed her hand from behind her, placing over the one he had still stationed under her blouse while he pumped between her legs, coating himself with her juices. She squirmed, trying to maneuver him inside her, but he just chuckled and continued humping the space between her legs.

"Not yet," he muttered in her ear, grasping the hand she held at her chest and moving it to her abdomen, only to cover it with his. Not once did he break his stride, pumping against her engorged clit rhythmically while he whispered his deepest dirty thoughts about her in her ear. When she began shaking in his arms, her orgasm approaching, he slowed and she tried to catch her breath only for it to catch when he chuckled.

The hand at her abdomen pressed hers hard against her and she released a low moan as he placed his tip at her entrance. "I always wondered," he began conversationally, as though she wasn't dripping desperately around him, "You're so petite, I'll bet-" With no more words, he slowly began to push himself into her. A moment later, she felt a bump below her hand, then a twitch, and he moaned behind her.

"Fuck, that's hot." Hermione had to admit, it kind of was. It made her feel tiny, impaled, and when he pulled out and thrust back in again, the feeling of his member inside her beneath her hand made her moan his name.

"Gods, Draco," she gasped, and pushed back against him. Those were her last coherent words as he began to pound into her from behind, vanishing her knickers and gripping her hips. Hermione felt the pressure mounting and worked her fingers down to rub at her clit, pulling the hood back to flick at it.

"Are you playing with- oh, Gods, you fucking are. Oh fuck." He moaned when she tightened around him and pulled out as she came undone, catching her and spinning her as she dripped her satisfaction on the floor. He ran a hand up her pussy, collecting some, and placed his fingers in his mouth with a lascivious grin. Hoisting her up so her legs laid over his forearms and her back was against the shelf, he whispered, "I want to see you cum for me," and drove back into her.

Hips met in a frenzy, lips and teeth nipping and sucking at whatever skin was in reach, and she cried out his name. "Say it again," Draco commanded, pumping into her. Meeting his eyes, she bit her lip and rolled her hips against his.

"Draco." He pumped again, and she rolled her eyes back. When she said his name again, he snapped his hips forward rewarding her with a hit to that spot deep within her. A few more times and she was screaming it for him, while he thrust erratically.

"I can't- I'm- Hermione," Draco gasped, and her eyes snapped open to focus on his with her perfect lips bowed into an 'o'. The feeling of her orgasm, the undulating of her inner muscles gripping his dick so firmly through her pleasure, milked him of his completion.

They stood, still connected at the hips, silent but for their gasps. Before she could open her mouth to speak, he was kissing her. When he felt her arms tighten in a hug around his shoulders, her tongue tentatively meeting his, he knew he would do whatever it took to keep kissing her.

He was, Draco reflected later as the night turned into the early hours of morning, when he rolled her under him between the sheets of his four post bed for a second round, officially and literally screwed when it came to Hermione Granger.


End file.
